For Better or for Worse
by Caskett808
Summary: Esto es lo que yo creo, o quiero que pase en la 7 temporada. A partir de donde acaba la sexta
1. Chapter 1

Becket no se podia creer lo que veían sus ojos, tenia el coche de su prometido a unos metros de ella, destrozado y por si fuera poco, ardiendo. Cuando se quiso dar cuentas unas lagrimas recorrían su cara, le costaba respirar y sus piernas no podían reaccionar, ella solo quería lanzarse hacia al coche y sacar de alli a Castle, o lo que quedara de él. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse y se fue acercando al coche, pero cuando quiso correr hacia el coche unos brazos la agarraron por la cintura impidiendo que fuera hacia alli.

-¡NOOOO, SUELTAMEE! Por favor suéltame, tengo que ayudarlo, por favor- a medida que iba hablando se le iba quebrando la voz…y el corazón pues era mas consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Kate tranquilízate, los bomberos lo sacaran- dijo Esposito mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, su voz sonaba calmaba pero se notaba que estaba llorando. Javier la soltó cuando un brazo abrazo a Kate por lo hombros, ella se giro para ver quien era y se encontró con una Martha firme con los ojos fijos en el coche de su hijo, su brazo derecho rodeaba a su nieta, que se le veía destrozada llorando sin parar, y con el brazo izquierdo la rodeaba a ella, a la que ese dia se convertirá en su nuera pero que al parecer el destino tenia otros planes para ellos. Beckett al ver la escena no pudo mas y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte y se abrazo a Martha y Alexis.

-Por favor, decirme que esto no es real, decirme que es una maldita pesadilla- dijo Kate aun abrazada a las dos pelirrojas, y llorando.

-Ojala pudiera decírtelo querida, ojala. Con esto Martha abrazando a las dos y con una entereza envidiable, no podia derrumbarse, no en ese momento y en ese lugar, no delante de su nieta que acababa de perder aun padre y tampoco delante de Kate que había perdido al amor de su vida el día de su boda, pero ella seguía de pie, si derramar una lagrima, ella había perdido lo que mas se puede querer en una vida, es algo por lo que ninguna madre quiere pasar, la muerte de un hijo.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ryan cuando llego hasta donde estaban, tenia los ojos hinchados y seguía pálido. Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Martha y Alexis habían llegado en un coche detrás de Beckett

-Yo no me pienso ir- sentencio Beckett

-Kate, están acabando con el fuego y no creo que quieras verlo asi. Ya han llegado los forenses para poder sacarlo del coche.

-No, los forenses de aquí son unos inútiles como la policía. No voy a dejar a Rick en sus manos, Por favor Martha, que ellos no se ocupen de él.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer Katherine?- decía mientras su mano derecha acariciaba el pelo de su nieta que aun no había levantado la cabeza y le seguía costando respirar.

-Que lo lleven a Nueva York, Lanie ocúpate tu, por favor- dijo mirando a su amiga a los ojos. Esta se descompuso, lo que menos le apetecía era hacerle la autopsia a Castle, no se veia con fuerzas para eso, pero viendo la cara de su amiga, hablando con la voz quebrada, no pudo negarse.

-Claro, Javi y yo nos ocupamos de los papeles para trasladarlo a Nueva York, vosotras ir a descansar, Kevin ocúpate de ellas.

-Si, vamos- Kevin agarro a su amiga por la cintura y la gui hasta el coche no se fiaba de que esta pudiera aguantar de pie mucho mas, Martha seguia abrazada a su nieta y andando hacia el coche. Kevin conducía hacia la casa de los Hampton ,donde los invitados se habían marchado ya que Paula, había dicho a todos que la boda había sido cancelada, Beckett iba a su lado, mirando por la ventanilla, pensando en él, y en como demonios iba a poder vivir sin él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin esos ojos azules, sin sus teorías que tanto le cabreaban pero que en el fondo la enamoraban cada dia mas, si es que eso era posible, sin sus cafés por la mañana, sin esa sonrisa de niño travieso, sin sus repentinas ideas que casi siempre la metían en lio, sin su escrito favorito, sin el hombre que la ayudo cuando estaba en el mas hondo pozo, en definitiva, como iba a vivir sin Richard Castle.

Llegaron y se encontraron con una casa adornada para celebrar lo que iba a ser el dia mas importante de su vida y que se había convertido en el mas trágico y doloroso. Nada mas entrar se encontraron con mesas de catering, botellas de champang y regalos. Paula y Gina se acercaron nada mas verlo entrar y se abalanzaron sobre Martha y Alexis, después se acercaron a Beckett.

-Katherine, seras mejor que te cambies y te acuestes mañana saldremos para Nueva York

-Si- alcanzo a decir, pero antes de subir la escalera para ir al dormitorio que compartía con Castle se encontró con su padre entrando del jardín trasero de la casa y ahí no pudo mas y rompió a llorar mientras lo abrazaba. Todos se quedaron mirando la escena con el corazón roto, hasta que Martha hablo.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana nos espera un dia muy duro- y fue a subir las escaleras pero Alexis la interrumpió.

-Abuela, ¿puedo dormir contigo?

-Pues claro que si cariño.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett entro e el dormitorio donde hubiera pasado la noche de bodas con el amor de su vida, habia velas apagadas por todas partes y pétalos de rosa metido en una bolsa de plástico. Beckett se quedo parada enfrente de la cama, mirando la parta derecha, el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Castle, no se podía creer que ya no volviera más, que no la abrazara más por las noches. Allí seguía ella plantada enfrente de su cama con el vestido de novia puesto, intento tranquilizares, fue hacia el baño y se empezó a quitar el vestido, no pudo parar de llorar mientras lo hacía, se suponía que el vestido se lo tenía que quitar Castle, cogió el vestido y lo puso encima de un sillón, parecía que los Beckets estaban condenados a vivir solos. Se fue hacia el armario y cogió una camiseta de él, y se la puso y después unos shorts y se tumbo en su lado de la cama. Empezó a llorar, como hacía muchos años que no lo hacia, cogió la almohada y la abrazo, pero no era lo mismo, no quería un almohada lo quería a él, lo necesitaba, no sabia cuánto tiempo se llevo ahí tumbada, llorando, con una mano en su lado de la cama como si esperara encontrarlo. Se suponía que iban a tener un final feliz, se supina que iban a construir un futuro juntos, que tendrían hijos y que estarían el uno para el otro, siempre. Pero ella estaba sola, y no tenias ganas de nada, ni si quiera de vivir, se levanto y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que se fijo que encima de una pequeña mesa había una botella del whisky favorito de Castle, se fue hacia él y se sirvió una copo pero justo antes de beber se acordó de su padre, no podía hacerle eso, no podía refugiarse en la bebida como había echo él. Decidió salir de aquel cuarto que la tenia loca, no podia estar alli todo le recordaba a Castle. Bajo las escaleras, no se escuchaba nada exceptuando las olas del mar, salió a la terraza y se tumbo en una hamaca, se puso a mirar las estrellas mientras escuchaba las olas de fondo, hubiera sido un momento perfecto si él hubiera estado ahí. No sabía si había pasado minutos o horas cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda y se encontró una Alexis con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Me puedo tumbar contigo?- Pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Claro- dijo Beckett echándose hacia un lado para hacerle hueco.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

-No, solo doy vueltas y vueltas.

-Igual que yo.- Las dos se quedaron en un cómodo silencio durante al menos media hora, mirando las estrellas

-Sabes, cuando era un niña, mi abuela murió y yo pues me puse muy triste, y mi madre me dijo que cuando una persona moría una nueva estrella se iluminaba en el cielo, y esa noche las dos fuimos a la azotea de mi edificio y estuvimos horas buscando la estrella hasta que encontramos una que, según mi madre era mi abuela. La noche que murió mi madre me pase la noche entera en la azotea, buscando su estrella, y la encontré o eso quiero pensar, no suelo creer en estas cosas pero en esos momentos duros me reconforta. Levo aquí horas, pero aun no he encatrado la estrella de tu padre, he visto la de mi abuela y la de mi madre pero no la de él- dijo sin poder evitar derramar unas lagrimas. Alexis, para sorpresa de Beckett, se abrazo a ella y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Y cuáles son sus estrellas?- pregunto Alexis, aunque ya tuviera 20 años, parecía una niña, tan frágil en los brazos de Beckett, esta tenía miedo de abrazarla muy fuerte por si se rompía.

-Pues mira, mi abuela es aquella de allí, la ves- dijo señalando un punto en el firmamento

-Si

-Y mi madre es aquella otra- dijo volviendo a señalar algún punto en el cielo. Las dos volvieron a permanecer en silencio, abrazadas, compartiendo el dolor de haber perdido a la persona que más querían.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sin él, Kate? ¿Cómo se supone que debo superar esto?

-Pues poco a poco, aprenderás a vivir con el dolor, y cada día te ira doliendo un poco menos.

-¿Lo superaras conmigo? No te irás ¿no?- Beckett se quedo paralizada, si seguía con las pelirrojas jamás lo superaría, pero tampoco podía abandonarlas.

-Pues claro, no me iré- la junto un poco mas con su cuerpo y quedaron mas abrazadas aun. Beckett se fijo en que Alexis se había quedado dormida. Al poco ella cayó en los brazos del Morfeo también, y como no soñó que todo lo vivido aquel día no era más que una vil pesadilla creada por su mente.

Martha se despertó y se asusto al no ver a su nieta en la cama, se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, el salón, el baño, nada no la encontraba, se le ocurrió que quizás estaría con Katherine, fue a su habitación y llamo, pero al no obtener repuesta entro y se encontró con la habitación totalmente vacía, ahora no solo tenía que buscar a su nieta sino también a su nuera, bueno si aun se le podía considerar nuera. Por intuición salió a la terraza y la imagen que vio la sobrecogió, allí estaban las dos dormidas abrazadas, parecían tan en paz, Martha decidió no despertarlas y preparar el desayuno, tenían que levantarse pronto para in a la ciudad, tenían que preparar el funeral de Richard. Mientras preparaba el desayuno algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, aun no había podido llorar sin que la vieran, y aprovecho aquel momento de soledad. Cuando estaba terminando el desayuno, apareció Ryan, que había pasado allí la noche para poder llevara a las 3 a Nueva York.

-Buenos días Martha, ¿has dormido?

-Si un poco.

-Me ha llamado Gates, quiere veros en la comisaria

-Vale, termina de hacer esto y yo despierto a las dos

-Muy bien

Martha fue hacia la terraza y despertó a las dos.

-Alexis, Katherine, venga despertad tenemos que volver a la ciudad- las dos se fueron espabilando poco- El desayuno está listo- las dos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar en completo silencio. Ryan se fijo en que tanto Beckett como Alexis tenían unas caras horribles, ojeras, ojos rojos e hincados… Beckett se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un café.

-Come algo Katherine, te sentara bien.

-No puedo Martha tengo el estomago cerrado.

-Bueno, te guardare algo por si te entra hambre de camino a la ciudad, nos tenemos que ir ya porque la Capitán Gates quiere vernos.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Alexis

-Pues no lo se querida

-Nos querrá ver porque la investigación ahora la lleva nuestra comisaria y nos dirá como van.

-¿Pero que investigación? si fue un accidente- contesto Alexis

-Aunque sea un accidente hay que investigarlo e informar a la familia

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que llamar a la funeraria también- dijo Martha en un susurro, todos se levantaron y se fueron a vestirse para marcharse. Alexis, Martha, Kate Kevin eran los únicos que había en la casa, Jim volvió a la ciudad el día anterior con Paula y Gina.

Ryan condujo hasta la ciudad, Kate iba a su lado y las dos pelirrojas detrás. El viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio nadie decía nada, cada uno iba pensando en lo suyo, y en el día tan duro que le esperaban. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad fueron directamente a la comisaria por orden de Martha. Cuando el clin del ascensor sonó los cuatros salieron del ascensor y media planta se giro para mirarlos, se les veía triste alguno incluso derramar alguna lagrima al ver a la familia de Castle, este era un hombre muy querido, y como para no quererlo. Beckett se quedo parada al ver la silla que estaba junto a su escritorio, donde él se sentaba para verla trabajar.

-Vamos- dijo Alexis cogiéndola de la mano al ver que comenzaba a llorar. Gates al verlos por el pasillo salió enseguida.

-Señora Rodgers, lo siento muchísimo de verdad, estamos todos muy afectados- dijo la que un dia fue la dama de hierro pero que hoy era una persona que había perdido un amigo. Le dio un abrazo a Alexis en muestra de apoyo y otro a Beckett- por favor entrar en mi despacho- pero al ver que Beckett fue a entrar se paró en seco- Lo siento Beckett pero le debo preguntar a Martha o Alexis si te permiten entrar, no eres familia directa.

-Lo se, no se preocupe.

-Pues claro que la dejamos entrar- dijo Martha, como ofendida.

-Muy bien, pasad por favor, Ryan, Esposito se encuentra con Tory ayúdale en la investigación

-Si señor.- y se alejo hacia la sala donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

-Sentaos por favor.- Beckett se volvió a sentir que estaba al otro lado, en el lado de las victimas como cuando tenía 19 años.- Muy bien os he llamado porque ya tenemos la autopsia, Lanie ha estado trabajando durante toda la noche. Al hacer la autopsia nos hemos dado cuenta de que…que, el señor Castle ha sido asesinado.


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué?... ¿co...como es eso posible?- Pregunto Kate alucinada, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando- No, Castle sufrió un accidente

-Me temo que no Kate, la autopsia ha revelado que….- en ese instante alguien llamo a la puerta, y Lanie entro, se abrazo con su amiga, y luego con las dos pelirrojas.- Normalmente no hacemos esto, pero debido al caso que nos enfrentamos y su confianza con la doctora he visto apropiado que sea ella la que os cuente como sabemos que es un asesinato.

-Primero de todo, lo siento mucho, no sabéis cuanto, de verdad- dijo Lanie con la voz quebrada, a lo que su amiga respondió dándole un apretón en la mano.- Bueno he averiguado que Castle fue asesinado porque tiene un disparo en la cabeza- Alexis se llevo una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar y se abrazo a su abuela. Beckett seguía mirando a su amiga a los ojos, y agarrándola de la mano.- También tenemos más datos, esa persona, la que lo mato, no quería que averiguáramos que era Richard, así que le extrajo todos los dientes.

-¿Entonces como sabéis que es él?- pregunto Kate sin entender muy bien lo que decía su amiga.

-Encontramos un diente, y pertenece a él, al parecer Richard iba con su coche, y otro coche de color negro lo saco de la carretera. Castle se intento bajar del coche pero el agresor le propino un puñetazo con el cual perdió el diente, luego le metió el tiro y prendió fuego al vehículo.

-¿Entonces, Ri…Richard ya estaba mu...muert…muerto cuando el coche se incendio?- Pregunto Martha con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si, no sufrió. –Las tres suspiraron antes esta noticia, morir quemado es una de las muertes mas horrible y se alegraban de que Castle no la hubiera sufrido.

-Quiero verlo- sentencio Beckett. A Lanie se le descompuso la cara.

-No, no te dejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no Kate

-Tu no eres nadie para no dejarme hacer lo que quiero, ya soy mayorcita- Dijo quitando la mano de donde la tenia.

-No vas a ir a verlo Kate, lo siento pero no, el cuerpo de Richard esta irreconocible, y no querrás recordarlo así, hazme caso.

-Lanie, necesito verlo….- y se abrazo a su amiga y empezó a llorar. Pasados unos minutos donde solo se escuchaba el llanto de Kate, Martha hablo:

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa, tenemos que organizar el entierro, vamos Katherine- dijo cogiéndola por la cintura.

Las tres fueron al loft, Esposito las llevo hasta allí. A las tres les costó la misma vida entrar en el loft ya que nada mas les invadió una ola de recuerdos además de su olor, Beckett cerró los ojos por un momento era como poder sentirlo, como se fuera que él estaba allí, en su despacho escribiendo o en su dormitorio.

-Sera mejor que llame a Paula, ella podrá encargarse de todo.

-Si necesita algo de la policía dile que estamos aquí para todo, pero tampoco entraremos en detalles ¿no?

-Gracias Javier, y no, no entraremos en detalles.- Martha se alejo con el móvil en la mano para llamar a Paula, los otros tres se sentaron en el sofá en total silencio. Pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando sonó la puerta. Alexis se levanto para abrir.

-Mama- dijo al abrir la puerta, en ese momento apareció Martha y llego a ver como Meredith abrazaba a su nieta. Beckett sin querer volvió a llorar, alunas lagrimas se agolpaban en su ojos y hacian carreras hasta llegar a sus labios. Meredith se separo de su hija y se acerco a Kate, esta se levanto del sofá para acercarse a ella también.

-Eso, llora, tienes que estar muy triste, no te has podido casar con él, así que no te toca nada de la herencia- A Beckett se le desencajo la cara al escuchar aquello.

-MAMA- protesto Alexis.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¿tú crees que después de 4 años siendo amiga Rick de repente se enamora y al año se promete? ¿Dónde están sus barreras? Parece que con el dinero se le olvidan sus famosos muros. Con los viajes que le pagaba tu padre se entretenía, por eso estaba con é solo una arpía que se aprovechaba de tu padre.- Tras decir esto una sonora bofetada se escucho en todo el piso. Todos miraron a Martha que se había acercado y tenía la mano levantada.

-¡FUERA DE ESTA CASA! Mi hijo ha tenido muchas arpías, tu una de ellas pero jamás le digas eso a Katherine ¿de acuerdo? AHORA LARGO.- Merediht la miro con cara de odio, se fue a cercar a su hija para darle un beso pero esta se aparto, y como alma que lleva el diablo se marcho.

-Lo siento muchísimo- dijo Martha dándole la mano a Kate.

-No te preocupes, no lo has dicho tu. Me voy a la ducha.- dijo aun con la cara desencajada.

-Katherine el funeral es a las 6, Paula se encargara de todo.

-Vale- y desapareció por su habitación.

-Tu madre se ha pasado mucho con ella, Katherine es una más de la familia, ella no es nadie para hablar de eso modo de ella.

-Lo se abuela, no se a que ha venido esto, ella la conoce y sabe que no es asi, sabe que Kate esta enamorada de mi padre. Ya hablare con ella.

Las horas fueron pasando, Espo se fue a su casa a ducharse y a vestirse para el funeral y luego pasaría a recogerlas, ya que no se fiaba de que su amiga estuviera en condición de conducir. La prensa ya se habían enterado del asesinato de Richard Castle, y muchos famosos acudirían al funeral al igual que la prensa. Martha llevaba un vestido negro, Alexis un pantalón negro y una camisa negra y Kate llevaba los típicos pantalones negros que se ponía para trabajar con una camisa y chaqueta, ambas negras.

Las tres estaban sentadas en el sofá esperando a Espo.

-¿Cómo te puede cambiar tanto la vida en menos de 24 horas?- pregunto Alexis con la mirada perdida en el despacho de su padre.

-Asi es la vida, Alexis, muy dura pero tenemos que aceptarla y seguir adelante, no estas sola cariño me tienes a mi, tu vida a partir de ahora cambiara mucho pero siempre me tendras aquí ¿eh?- Dijo Martha, y no quiso nombrar a Kate en su pequeño discurso ya que no sabia que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante con ella, no tenia porque vivir allí si ya no quería ya que no estaba Richard, y no sabia si mantendrían el contacto o cada una iria por su lado.

-A mi también me tendrás para lo que quieras Alexis, no estás sola- y le paso un brazo por el hombro para abrazarla.

-Gracias- dijo abrazando a ambas. Pasado unos minutos sonó el timbre, y Kate fue abrir.

-Ya vamos Espo- y se giro para coger el bolso. Las tres junto con Espo se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo hacia el cementerio, cuando llegaron vieron muchas personas allí, incluidos periodistas y cámaras de televisión.

-Oh Dios- dijo Beckett al ver tanta prensa.

-Tranquila, estarán solo a la entrada del cementerio, dentro solo estaremos la familia y los amigos. Se bajaron del coche y la prensa se abalanzo sobre ellas.

_-¿Cómo se encuentran?_

_-¿Es cierto que fue asesinado?_

_-¿Quién crees que pudo ser Detective?_

_-Inspectora ¿estará usted en el caso?_

_-¿Cómo fue perder a su prometido el día de la boda?_

Les hicieron todas estas preguntas mientras se dirigían al cementerio, Espo las intento proteger lo máximo que pudo. Avanzaron entre lapidas hasta llegar a una en la que ponía el nombre de Castle. Las tres empezaron a llorar, y solo pararon cuando empezaron ver a gente llegar. Beckett hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la tumba de Castle estaba solo dos tumbas más a la izquierda que la de su madre, las dos personas que mas había querido en la vida enterradas a menos de 3 metro porque algún indeseable se los había arrebatado. La gente termino de llegar y se fueron colocando en las sillas, Beckett fue a ponerse en segunda fila pero Martha se lo impidió, al final se puso entre Martha y su padre. Pasados unos minutos en los que estuvieron en total silencio, se vio llegar el féretro de Castle, lo llevaban en hombros Ryan y Espo, y los amigos del póker. Las lagrimas volvieron a los ojos de las tres mujeres, Jim aguantaba a su hija fuertemente porque creía que en cualquier momento esta se caía. Las pelirrojas se abrazaban y lloraban juntas, mientras el féretro de su padre y de su hijo pasaba por delante. Lanie en segunda fila con Jenny, Tory y Victoria, las tres lloraban, ¿Quién podría pensar que iban a ver a la dama de hierro llorar? Y más por Castle…. El funeral transcurrió lento y doloroso Alexis dijo unas palabras para su padre, luego fue el turno de Kate que se acerco a un pequeño atril delante del féretro, su mente sin quererlo viajo 3 años atrás, cuando le metieron un tiro en el pecho. Pero no le daba miedo que eso sucediera ahora, al revés desearía que eso pasara para encontrarse con él.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas dejado aquí sola, no te lo perdonares jamás, me dijiste que tendríamos nuestro final feliz que estaríamos juntos siempre, no me dijiste nada de que te iban a asesinar el día de nuestra boda. Ahora tendríamos que estar de camino a nuestra luna de miel, para pasar las mejores tres semanas de mi vida, nunca me imagine que estaría aquí, enterrándote. Tendríamos que tener tres hijos lo dijo un viajero del futuro ¿te acuerdas?, tendríamos que formar una familia más grande de la que ya teníamos, y ahora no podre jamás, me has dejado completamente sola en la vida ¿sabes? No sé qué hare ahora sin ti porque tú eras toda mi vida, todo mi ser, mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante, mi prometido y deberías haber sido mi marido y el padre de mis hijos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de ir ahora a trabajar? Si ya no te tengo, ya no tengo a nadie que me desquicie con sus teorías que en el fondo tanto me gustan ¿Cómo voy a dormir ahora? Si no tengo a nadie que me abrace. No se si podre vivir sin ti, te juro que lo intentare pero no prometo nada. Te quiero Rick, y siempre lo hare, donde quieras que estés espérame, porque no podre querer a nadie como te quiero a ti, siempre seré tuya, siempre. Te quiero- dijo llorando y dejándole algo que nadie se había fijado que llevaba en la mano hasta ahora, un café. Martha la abrazo en cuanto llego a las sillas. Algunas personas más hablaron, como Ryan, James Patterson y el mismísimo Stephen King, al final es cierto que lo conocía, pensó Kate. El funeral acabo y Alexis y Martha se pusieron en fila para recibir el pésame, que era lo tradicional en estos actos, quisieron que Beckett también se pusiera pero esta no quiso. Beckett se quedo mientras al lado de la lapida mirando la tierra que acababan de echar sobre el ataúd de Castle. A lo lejos y al lado de un árbol vio a un hombre con una cámara, le pareció increíble que la gente fueran tan morbosas como para grabar un momento como ese, el hombre al ver que ella lo miraba se escondió y se fue alejando. No era un cámara de la prensa, asi que seria un paparazzi o un aficionado morboso pensó. Al terminar solo quedaron allí Lanie, Jenny, Kevin, Espo, Alexis, Martha y Kate.

-Bueno os llevare al loft- dijo Espo

-No, yo me voy para mi casa- dijo Kate

-¿Qué?¿No te vas a quedar con nosotras?- Pregunto Alexis dolida

-No puedo Alexis- dijo mirándola.

-No te puedes quedar en tu casa Kate, esta el problema de la tubería- le recordó Lanie- Mira mejor quédate hoy en mi casa y mañana ya vernos que haces, si te vas al loft o te sigues quedando en mi casa.

-Gracias Lanie- y se volvió para Alexis y la cogió de los hombros- Escucha, no me voy a ir, ni os voy a dejar sola ni nada, es más, mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa.

-Nuestra casa- la corrigió la pelirroja.

-En nuestra casa, pero no me pidas que duerma en su cama porque me volveré loca si me giro y no lo tengo a mi lado ¿vale? Mañana te veo- y la abrazo fuertemente, después se abrazo a Martha y se despidieron. Ryan y Jenny llevarían a Martha y a Alexis, Y Kate se monto en el coche con Espo y Lanie, que ahora vivían juntos. Espo condujo en total silencio hasta su casa, los tres bajaron y subieron hasta el segundo piso, la casa de Lanie donde ambos vivían.

-¿Quieres cenar algo Kate?- pregunto Lanie

-No gracias. Esto… Lanie, ¿podrías dejarme el informe de la autopsia de Rick?.

-Kate…no, no es bueno eso de que leas la autopsia de Castle.

-Lanie ya leí la de mi madre, podre con esta, lo que si te pido es que quites la foto del cuerpo.

-Está bien- Lanie le dio el informe, porque sabía que discutir con ella iba a ser en vano.

-Kate, tu duermes en la cama con Lanie ¿vale?, así que cuando quieras te puedes acostar y descansar- dijo Espo

-¿Y tu?

-Yo dormiré en el sofá

-Ahh no, ni de broma vamos, yo duermo en el sofá y tu en la cama con Lanie

-No Beckett, no me importa.

-Ni a mí, yo no soy quien para venir a tu casa y quitarte la cama, así que yo duermo en sofá.

-Beckett…

-Que no Esposito, soy tu jefa, así que hazme caso.- sentencio.

-Vale, pues nos vamos a acostar ya- dijo mirando a Lanie- ha sido un día muy duro ¿quieres algo?

-No gracias

-Tama aquí te dejo las sabanas y mantas

-Gracias Lanie.

-Descansa, y si necesitas lo que se a la hora que sea despiértame ¿vale?

-Vale- dijo con una tímida sonrisa. Dejo el informe en una mesa y se empezó a preparar el sofá para poder dormir, una vez que lo tuvo listo se acostó, y cogió el informe de la autopsia de Castle, respiro hondamente y lo abrió para leerlo. Sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar al leerlo al fin y al cabo estaba leyendo el informe de la autopsia de su prometido. El tiempo pasaba mientras leía y cada vez mas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Leyó el informe una y otra vez, y lo volvía a leer, quería memorizar cada letra, cada signo se puntuación quería memorizarlo todo, hasta que pasadas unas tres horas se dio cuenta de algo, su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más fuerte, creía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Lanie y entro del tirón, sin llamar ni nada.

-Lanie, Lanie despierta, vamos Lanie- dijo moviéndola de un hombro

-¿Qué te pasa Kate?- dijo adormilada

-No es Rick, el que hemos enterrado no era él- dijo emocionada al borde de las lagrimas y con una gran sonrisa


End file.
